


It Was A Good Party

by Vedettal



Series: First Time [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's 18th birthday. He and Herc's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Good Party

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I don't even know if this could be considered smut. There's very little of it. It's more fluff and feels than anything else.
> 
> This fic is to make up for the kinky smut I wrote a couple days ago. That fic wasn't supposed to turn out so dirty, and was more supposed to be like this one, if not a bit smuttier. Even this one isn't that dirty. Sigh. I'm no good at this.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Herc had asked him when they finally got back to their room.

It was late when they returned--a little after midnight, to the isolated solitude they called home from the chaotic mess that was the party. Chuck's party.

Chuck hates these kind of social events. There was always too many people, asking too many questions, wanting to know far too much. They always asked how old he was, how school was turning out, what he was going to do after school, which university he planned to attend, what career path he was leaning towards, if he had a girlfriend yet, why didn't he have a girlfriend, when was he going to get one, and any other evasion of privacy crap they could think of.

Chuck only agreed on to this party because it was his big 18th and Herc had insisted on it--something about giving the boy something to remember.

Maybe that was why dad gave him his very first beer. Or maybe that was because Chuck kept nagging the old man about it.

Whatever. It tasted like shit, anyways.

The party itself was okay. Small but festive with far fewer people, unlike Chuck's last birthday party. It was his 13th and Herc had invited one too many coworkers and relatives. Chuck ended up with an unholy amount of cake on his face and clothes, soaked from head to toes in water ballons, and not to mention the fact that he gave his dad's boss' son a bloody nose.

It was a disaster of a nightmare. Chuck didn't talk to Herc for a week afterwards.

This party--his 18th, was very much considered a major improvement.

For starters, there were only a small handful of guests, and Herc made sure no one was asking too many questions. Also, it was on a beach towards the later afternoon. It was a private party and a fairly quiet one at that. Plus, Chuck had won the mini volleyball tournament they decided to hold. He choose to believe it was because he was better at the sport and not because Raleigh and Mako let him win on purpose, because it was his birthday. And lastly, it was all made even better by the fact that Marshal Pentecost bought him a car. A fucking brand-new car. It was a sleek, rich piece of machinery that was better suited for show than practicality.

Herc had immediately declined the extravagant gift and offered to return it. But, the Marshal, being as generous and hard-headed as he was, accepted nothing less than a yes.

So, all and all, it was a good party. Herc had even let Chuck drive his new car home.

And so, the two of them had found themselves back in their secluded mountain-lake home with Chuck asking his dad for one final gift. A gift that only Herc could give him. A gift Chuck had waited years and years for, and one Herc had finally agreed to.

"Of course I'm sure," Chuck said, answering his dad in truth. He was sure years ago. Chuck had wanted to do it then, but Herc had told him he wanted it to be special and that they were in no rush. They had all their nights ahead to wait.

Chuck was done waiting. Tonight was the night.

They had stumbled into their bedroom, lips fitting together perfectly, and fingers clutching at the back of each other's head. It was nothing new. They had kissed before.

It was always hot and heavy, and Chuck always got hard during it. This was no exception, but this time, instead of Herc leaving him high and dry with a boner that Chuck usually had to deal with himself, his dad decided to rub at his erection through the zipper of his trousers.

Chuck lets out a loud whimper and gasp, knees buckling and mind getting a bit hazy.

"What do you want to do first?" Herc ask, palm still rubbing painfully against Chuck's trapped cock. The metal teeth of the zipper biting into flesh.

Chuck howl out in a mix of both pain and pleasure.

"Anything! Everything!"

Herc kissed him again, biting onto his lower lip this time. They exchange a fury of tongues and moans as Herc fumbles with his belt, dropping it and pulling out Chuck's throbbing pink cock. Herc wraps his hands around the shaft and begin to stroke slowly, drawing out each moan from Chuck's mouth like a slow kneading process.

Chuck's body responds perfectly, head tilted back, eyelids fluttering shut, and mouth agape. Quick breathy moans escape from his lips as he holds onto his dad's shoulder like his life depends on it. Because, right now, it does.

He doesn't know how long--it feels like an hour, but it was probably more like a minute, Herc was jerking him off, but Chuck was beginning to breathe quicker now. His body was shaking and his balls started to tense. Right as Chuck thought he was going to lose control, Herc had stopped. His dad planted another kiss into his lips, probably giving Chuck a chance to calm down.

It hadn't work so well, because Chuck was still rock-hard and moaning loud by the time Herc moved in again. Herc had pushed him back onto the bed, motioning his hips upward so he could remove Chuck's underwear and pants, before dropping down onto his knees. Chuck saw what was happening. He knew what his dad was planning to do. And yet, it still did nothing to prepare him for what actually happened.

Chuck hissed out in stupid-virgin pleasure, his fingers clawing at the bed sheets beside him. He threw his head back completely, struggling to keep even one eye open. Loud, vulgar gasps filled the air as Chuck bit back every ounce of self-control he had so not to cum right there.

"You okay?" Herc asked. At least, Chuck thought he asked that. Herc had asked it through a mouthful of Chuck's cock, so the boy wasn't exactly sure.

Plus, his sense of hearing wasn't exactly highest right now.

So, Chuck said nothing and continued to groan uncontrollably. Herc had probably taken his lack of words as a yes, because his dad began to suck harder and deeper. Chuck was sure he blacked out for a few seconds when he felt his dad's tongue flicker over the hilt of his cock head. He felt Herc hollow out his cheeks with every move, and Chuck felt his cock hit the back of Herc's throat a few times.

Then, without warning, and without Chuck even knowing it was going to happen, he came right there. He choked out a gasp as he felt the hot cum shoot out of his cock and into his dad's wet mouth. Chuck felt his dad cough a few times before swallowing what he could and pulling back. Chuck had one eye open enough to see his dad licking at the edges of his mouth where the remaining white cum was.

There was silence.

A long silence, before Chuck had gathered up the courage to sit back up. His cheeks were flushing red and he turned away, so not to meet Herc's eyes. He muttered something pitiful and unintelligent. His heart was pounding and his dick was still wet, and he felt so embarrassed.

He felt Herc walk towards him, before crouching down, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his knee. Chuck looked down to see his dad's blue eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Herc asked softly, using the hand on Chuck's shoulder to massage him.

Chuck bit down on his teeth and shifted his eyes to avoid Herc's. His face was bright red now.

"Come on," Herc said, "what's the matter?"

Chuck let out a breath and closed his eyes briefly before swallowing his pride.

"I finished too quickly," he said.

Herc raise a brow, withdrawing his hand on Chuck's shoulder and planting it on his other knee. "Really?" Herc was almost laughing. "That's what you're worried about? Chuck, that was your first time. You did fine."

"I lasted for like two seconds."

"I don't care if you lasted for twenty minutes, or two minutes, or even two seconds. That was your first time. It happens. I'm not mad or disappointed. I pretty much expected that."

Chuck frowned. His dad chuckled and rubbed the top of his head, rousing his already messy hair. The blush from Chuck's cheek had begin to die out now, and his heartbeat regular. He still had an inch of shame inside him, though.

"That was embarrassing."

Herc crackle, standing up and lifting Chuck's chin to meet his. He planted a soft kiss on the boy's lip, before pulling back and smiling.

"Come on, we have all night to teach you. And the night after that, and all nights after that night. Come on, get up."

Chuck couldn't help suppress the massive grin on his face. He jumped up and stole another kiss from Herc's lips. They both stumbled into the wall, hooking their fingers into each other's hair and biting back long, deep kisses. Chuck let them kiss for a few more minutes before he pulled away, breathing quickly again and dick hard.

"Are you going to fuck me, too?"

Herc shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Yeah, probably tomorrow," he said casually before catching the look in Chuck's eyes. "Unless you want to do it today."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yeah. The first time always hurts, but I can make it as least painful as it possibly could be."

Chuck doesn't even blink twice. He nods and Herc chuckles, moving away and over to grab the lube.


End file.
